


Found You

by Your_Writer



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Past Relationship(s), Soft Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-05-06 19:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14654709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Writer/pseuds/Your_Writer
Summary: A game of cat and mouse ends on a rainy evening in Southern Romania.





	1. Chapter 1

The rain was picking up now. It splattered against the window and echoed through the empty house. The lights were all off, save the small one above the stove. The tea kettle hummed softly as the bubbles rose and popped. You shuffled through a stack of tea bags, contemplating the pros and cons of lavender against English breakfast.

You weren’t sure what your sweatshirt said. It was in Romanian, hastily bought in an airport gift shop. You had more of a chance to settle in and adjust these past few weeks, letting Nat FedEx you small parts of your closet. Upping your fashion game wasn’t good enough reason to toss the poor thing out, plus you were sure some Aesthetic blog would think it was chic. It hung loosely near your knees and offered modesty over your underwear. Lavender, supposed to ease anxiety, You would take what you could get nowadays.

You turned to grab your chipped mug off the island and stopped short. Two. There were two mugs on the kitchen island now.

“I favor chamomile if you were wondering.” A voice came from the shadows.

Cold sweat slicked your palms.

“How did you find me?” Your voice was level but verged barely above a whisper.

“My love, I never lost you.” Loki slowly wrapped his arms around your waist.

You swallowed dryly. "Was it Thor? Please don't tell me he-"

“No, Thor didn’t breathe a word. I must say though, having me grovel to him, making me beg for him to say just a clue to where you disappeared to, that was low. I thought that fool would do anything for me, but I suppose you incentivized him, hm?”

A hot blush was creeping up your neck. You didn't like the implicative tone in his voice. The tea kettle screamed for attention, but you couldn’t bring yourself to turn back to the stove. You couldn’t look him the eye.

“I’m so sorry.” You shivered as his nose lightly traced your scalp. “I never wanted to hurt you.”

“Why?” His voice held a weight you hadn’t heard in all your years of knowing him. “Why did you leave? I came back to your apartment, your landlord said you’d been gone a month, no notice where you went. You forced my hand. Made me look like a child. I had to ask that damned Stark if you were holed up with him, no. Were you on a mission for those fools? No. You just ran. I had business to take care of, and you ran out on me.”

A slow trickle of tears made their way down your cheeks. The teapot was still screaming, your mascara was making your eyes burn.

“I finally, after looking like a complete fool to my own brother, asked Strange if he could see you. I’m not sure if it was pity or he wanted me out, but he gave me a trinket to track someone of your power. Worked like a charm.”

“I needed time to think. To be alone.”

You broke free from his embrace and edged around him, eyes blurry. You needed to do something about that damn teapot or you would be screaming with it. You took the kettle from the stovetop and turned down the flame. You opened the cabinet and withdrew and unopened tin labeled Celestial Seasonings Chamomile tea. You heard him breathing, felt him starring.

“I went to a doctor two days after you left. Something was wrong, I almost passed out in the bank. I was waiting in line and my head went light. Happened again while I was crossing the street. I was lucky enough the taxi driver saw me in time and braked. I was so scared it was a tumor.”

Your hands shook and missed the opening of the kettle. You tried again, and the tea bag sunk into the pot, the brown tendrils of leaves leaching out into the water.

“Are you sick?” He didn’t look intimidating with tears in his eyes. People rarely do.

“I was sitting there, and I got a text from my aunt about who was hosting Thanksgiving this year. Then I remembered when she had fainting spells, right before my cousin was born. Hell, I’m not sure if this is better or worse than being sick."

You slowly lifted the strange Romanian lettering, revealing a plump and round tummy.

“Two months along now, I think, maybe three. It’s hard to say, he isn’t developing normally.”

“He?” A single tear rolled down his face, reaching out a tentative hand to feel your stomach.

His hand was cool against your warm skin, but it felt nice. You missed his touch more than you realized.

“I can feel it. A boy.” You reached down to hold his other hand and squeezed it tight, and let your power flow through him. “Do you see it? He comes out alright, but the birth is painful. The doctors won’t know why the painkillers aren’t working. That's the real bitch I don't look forward to."

“Is he, like me?” Fear. Fear that he’s only created another monster for a rather cruel universe.

“He has my hair, maybe. His looks are blurry. But when he’s two or so, I see your smile in him. Don’t worry, please. He’s mostly human, for what I can see. Not that I'd care.”

He wrapped you up in another hug, this one lacking the previous contempt. He smelled like him. Not anything distinct, just leather and musk and unidentifiable: Loki. You burst into tears, digging your face into his shoulder. His façade faded, no longer acting like the self-righteous King he loved to play.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I wasn’t sure how you would react. You're all about your plans, and you have such a temper when anything gets in your way. I didn’t know if this would throw you into a fit. If you would make me….y’know.”

“Never.” His whispered into your ear. “Unless that was what you truly wanted.”

“I’ve always wanted a life with you. Sometimes... you treat me like a warm bed and a warm body. It isn’t too much of a stretch to think you would just want me to deal with it.”

“I love you. A very complicated love, but I do. I never thought something like this would happen, could happen.”

“I’m have an IUD, it’s a Midgardian thing. Prevents pregnancy. I don’t think it accounts for Asgardian potency, though. Or Jotun. Or whatever the hell you put inside me.”

“We did go a bit overboard before my absence. Our passions, our fault. We should have expected something to come out of something as amazing as that. Of course, if you hadn't begged me to-”

"Don't be crass, babies can hear outside the womb you know."

"Can he hear me say I'm sorry? For ever making him think I wouldn't want him?"

 

You pressed a soft, sweet kiss to the new father's lips.

“I'm sure he knows. Now, come on dear, tea is ready.”


	2. Update

I've revised and updated the previous (and only) chapter, please give it a re-read (or read) if you please!


End file.
